


A shared moment

by siangjiang



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fucking Machines, Haphephobia, Milking, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: UCA needs more of Sam’s DNA but he’s all out of blood and urine.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	A shared moment

“We need more weapons to combat the BTs in Lake Knot City, Sam” Deadman’s voice said over the hidden speakers.

With no face to look at Sam just turned his gaze at the floor “You want me to take another piss?”

“If you would be so kind” Deadman said, sounding a bit too chipper.

Sam sighed but stood up and went into the shower, kicking the toilet. As he was relieving himself Deadman’s voice came back.

“We have been collecting your blood, urine and fecal matter for weapons but we realize that there’s a limit to how much you can produce in a day. Then it hit me, there’s one source of your DNA that we have completely ignored!”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“Semen!”

No response.

“Sam?”

“No”

“I realize that it might seem-“

“No”

“No one will be watching you, Sam” Deadman assured him “We don’t have cameras in your stall. We’re not watching you shower or urinate either. It will be no different from delivering sperm at a fertility clinic, only we are much more effective and discreet”

“So, what? You want me to jerk off into a cup?”

“No, something much easier”

Suddenly a panel in the wall opened and an odd apparatus slid out. At the base, closest to the wall, was an opening sealed with silicone that had a tiny hole in it. No prizes for guessing what that was for. But for some reason it had a long stick that would go between his thighs if he put his dick into the hole. He didn’t ask, though he probably should have.

“Everything will be automatic” Deadman said “The machine will analyze your vitals through your cufflink and adjust the stimuli accordingly. There’s no chance of the machine hurting you. It can’t trap you and you can back away any time you want. I’ll give you some privacy”

The room fell silent. Sam kneeled down and studied the apparatus closely. Curious, he put a finger into the silicone and felt around. No sharp edges. Just slippery, ripped softness. Mildly heated too.

He turned his attention to the stick. Actually, it wasn’t so much a stick as a very elongated, slim box. It had a hole in it too, though it was metal and much too small for a dick to fit into. He had a strong suspicion as to what it might be for, but he’d keep quiet until he knew. Might as well give it a try.

The machine might not be able to hurt him, but if the toilet suddenly decided to pop out he’d have his legs kicked out from under him, so he very carefully arranged himself in front of the hole and gently slid his cock in, keeping his feet away from the mechanism for the WC.

Bliss. Tight, warm bliss. He wondered if Bridges had any sex toy developers on their team because whoever had invented this sure knew what they were doing. The silicone fit snugly around his cock, and the ridges and soft knots inside hit him in all the right places. Especially one knot rubbed perfectly where the big vein on the underside met the head. He could get used to this.

Then he heard it. The stick made a tiny sound, and just as he had expected he felt something sneak up his ass. It was no thicker than a woman’s finger but just as it had gotten past his rim it seemed to expand and swell up. It made little circular rubbing motions and suddenly a spike of pleasure hit him. His prostate. The cufflink clearly ratted on him because immediately the toy focused on that spot, rubbing and vibrating. Even as Sam started fucking into the hole it kept itself perfectly in place, never giving his prostate a rest.

And then the hole started moving too, making something reminiscent of swallowing motions. God, what devils had Bridges hired? He braced himself agains the wall, letting out raspy moans and confused gasps as the machinery manipulated his body. It almost surprised him that they hadn’t installed nipple stimuli too. 

He knew he could stop it, but he liked to imagine that he was trapped. That he was a slave to the machine. Pleasured and milked mercilessly until it had no use for him anymore. Wasn’t that pretty much his situation anyway? Wasn’t the UCA just milking him like a cow for its people? God, he would be delivering his own semen to people in neat little packages. Would they know? Would they look at his face and know that he had been milked dry in a machine and now his shame was theirs to use? Probably not, but right now he wanted to imagine that they did. He was so close.

Suddenly he heard an all too familiar zap and knew Fragile was in the room. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t zap away. He rested his forehead against the wall, trying to keep his moans in, but they still slipped out as little grunts. 

Why didn’t she say anything? Was she watching him? He looked over his shoulder and there she was, looking at him from a short distance. From that angle she wouldn’t be able to see his body, just his shoulders and face. When their eyes met she looked away, embarrassed, but when he didn’t protest she looked back up, a question in her eyes. He just kept the eye contact, giving her permission. He trusted her.

She stepped close enough to touch the glass and watched him. He tried to imagine what she was seeing. His trembling body, his glazed eyes, mouth hanging slightly open. He didn’t know what the thing in his ass looked like, but she definitely did. Then the stall opened and she gingerly stepped inside. No, she was too close now. He turned his face away, closing his eyes tightly shut. No.

“Don’t worry Sam” she said softly “I won’t touch you”

He turned to look at her. She was leaning against the wall too, her cheek flat against the tiles and her hands folded against her chest. Her gaze was soft and loving. It made him relax.

“Keep looking at me” she said, her tone more like a plea than an order. He complied anyway.

The pleasure was building, swelling, and he knew his cock had to be leaking by now. He couldn’t hold back any longer, and when the orgasm hit him he growled like a trapped animal, struggling to keep his eyes open. The thing in his ass sped up, rubbing his prostate vigorously, forcing as much semen out of his as possible, and the hole sucked harder, not wanting to miss a drop. Fragile just watched him with calm curiosity. He could barely hold it together.

And then it stopped. He struggled to stay upright and slumped against the wall, still keeping eye contact with her. “Thank you” she smiled just as the shower was turned on and zapped away before the drops hit them. The apparatus went back into the wall, and he collapsed on the floor, kneeling as the warm water cleaned his sore body.

He felt so spent and tired.

And happy. So very happy.


End file.
